


Shoot for the Star

by SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)



Series: Sync Pair Scouting [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Leggings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader is Scottie, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, successive orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808
Summary: You have a crush on your friend and teammate Rosa, but of course you’re too scared to admit it to her, as you value your friendship and partnership too much to dare jeopardize it.One day, you accidentally walk in on her changing, leading to quite the compromising situation. Clearly the sunny trainer is gonna be pissed and your friendship will be ruined forever. I mean, what are the odds that she feels the same way as you will want to take your relationship to the next level?
Relationships: Mei | Rosa/Reader
Series: Sync Pair Scouting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shoot for the Star

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are of 18+ years of age.

You step into Rosa’s room, finding the door unlocked – as it would often be at this time of day. You and Rosa became teammates – and friends – early into your arrival on Pasio, and you shared battles and struggles within and without the Pokémon Masters League. These events have really pulled the two of your together; you are practically inseparable now. “The closest of friends are made from… something-or-other”, after all. 

As teammates, the two of you train together frequently – obsessively even, as some mighty say. Morning, day, night, it matters little to the two of you so long as the weather is fair and it’s not too dark. This evening, however, Rosa had requested to postpone your evening session by a few minutes for some reason. This gave you the bright idea to stop by her lodging in the Pokémon Center for a surprise visit and have a nice, friendly hang. I mean, it’s not like you just really, really wanted to see Rosa because you have a crush on her or anything.

Yeah, okay. That’s totally the reason why.

You have actually known about Rosa before coming to Pasio. During your research into famous trainers back home, you found an article online talking about about this up-and-coming trainer in Unova who had also been building a budding career as an actress. After finding a few clips of her work on the Pokéstar Studios website, you grew to admire her dedication to working her way up the Pokémon League ranks while starring in a few films at the same time. She never really reached the height of any real movie stars, but her story had given you resolve to work harder on your end, too.

Imagine your surprise when some of your teammates on Pasio introduce you to her. It took a sizeable amount of self-control to not geek out right on the spot. As you battled and worked together, those jitters began to slowly disappear… only to be replaced by even bigger jitters as you started to develop feeling for this rising star.

You had hopes to catch her attention by showing your dedication to Pokémon battling. You haven’t missed a single appointed meeting since she had agreed to help train your team. This enthusiasm is partly why you are here in her room to begin with, hoping your punctuality will leave a lasting impression on her.

As you scan the room for your training partner, you notice the door leading into the walk-in closet is still open and the light inside is still on. Assuming she must have left it on in her haste to get somewhere, you head on over with the intention of turning it off for her.

What you see inside is the one thing you thought you would never see in your entire life.

It turns out, Rosa’s changing room is still in use. That is, Rosa is currently standing inside. Changing. _Completely in the nude_. It seems deciding to show up early wasn’t the best idea after all, considering your training partner is using the extra time in the day to switch into a fresh change of clothes, underwear and all.

Her hair, as she is currently twirling it to put it into her signature buns, appears slightly damp and her _supple, peach-colored skin_ seems to glisten somewhat under the changing room light. You guess that she had just gotten out of the shower, probably a bit sweaty from your afternoon training session. You then see she is standing in a familiar pair of black leggings… once _bends over_ to reach down and put them on.

In that singular moment, your mind manages to capture every single detail of her body before the shock from the situation kicks in; the way the light seems to make her peachy skin glow, the smooth, tender look to her legs, the roundness of her flawless ass, the minute firmness of her back muscles, the way her naked breasts swing and jiggle as her body moves, the way the color and shape of her big, blue eyes remind you of refined opals…

Wait, her eyes…? Shit.

Your reason returns to you all at once when Rosa squeals in shock. Her entire body twirls around towards you as she tries and fails to cover her naughty bits with an arm and leg. Not that you get to see much as you too busy nearly falling off your feet before you spin around and sprint over to the room’s sofa and out of her sight. You hear the door slam behind you a moment later.

After what feels like an eternity of anxious waiting, you finally hear the closet door opening and see Rosa – fully clothed – step out of it. The angle of her head prevents you from seeing her eyes through her bangs, but you can tell by her body language that she’s incredibly embarrassed. She power-walks toward the couch and sits down on the opposite end of it, where you can make out the blush on her face.

You try and squeak out an apology but end up choking on your words. What can you even say to her? That you’re sorry? That it was a complete accident in your end? Well, yeah, but none of that is coming to mind in your current emotional state. Instead, all you can do is lie back and wait for her to verbally tear into you.

“So, um…” you hear Rosa begin after what must be an entire minute of awkward silence. “…H-how much did you see…?”

You can’t lie to her, especially when she looks so distraught. With a lump in your throat, you honestly tell her that you saw pretty much everything.

Rosa’s lip quivers as she turns away from you, making your heart sink. “I see…” she near-mumbles.

How could you have been so discourteous?! The light of the closet was still on in there, so obviously she was still in there using it! Your mind yells similar scornful things at you, perhaps to soften the heavy blow she was about to deliver to your self-esteem, as well as your friendship.

Rosa clenches her fists in her lap, then turns back in your direction, though you still can’t see her face that well. “L-listen…” she says before scooting closer to you, which makes you even more nervous. She looks up at you and you can finally make out what her face looks like. She is clearly flustered, and her eyes keep darting around the room, but always end up back on you. And she seems to be trembling too, whether in embarrassment, anger, or something else, you can’t tell.

“I-I, um…” she manages to say. “Th-that is, um, about… back there when you… saw me…?” Rosa’s face is totally red and a small trace of sweat runs down her forehead. “You know, I’m… I mean, I’m not really…”

Here it comes. She’s about to say that she isn’t comfortable being around you anymore. That she’s going to split from the team and you’ll probably never see her again. You’ve just lost a valuable ally and a wonderful friend all because of one mindless mistake. Oh, who’s to say when – or if – you will ever recover from this blow? This has got to be the worst day of your entire-

“I-I don’t mind it. Like, at all.”

Your brain nearly shuts down when she says that. How could she _not_ be mad?! You walked into her room uninvited and caught an eyeful of her completely in the buff. There’s gotta be a logical explanation for all of this.

You are so stunned that Rosa takes your silence as a go-ahead to explain herself. “You see…” she says. “I’ve been meaning to show you- I mean, tell you something important…” She knits her fingers together and lets them sit in between her knees. “…about what I think of… you.”

It looks like you aren’t out of the fire yet. You guess that she’s known all about your feelings for her and she has been pulling you along out of pity, but now she can’t keep the charade up any longer so she’s gonna break off your partnership and find someone more capable than y-

“ _I-it’s just that I think you’re really, really cool and that I wanna be more than friends with you_!”

You nearly fall out of your seat when Rosa blurts that out at you. This can’t be real, you think. It must be a prank, or a dream, or something else implausible that would still be more believable than finding out that _Rosa feels the same way about you_.

Blinking to remove the imaginary tears from your eyes, you look Rosa straight in the eyes, carefully take her hands in yours, and tell her exactly what you think of her. You say that you think she’s incredible, a skilled trainer, a great actor, and an overall wonderful persona to be around. You then quickly add on to the end of that thought the clarify that you want to be more than friends with her, too.

Rosa freezes, not moving an inch as you hold her hands together in front of you. A second later and you hear her make a strange choking noise as her head bends forward. You briefly dread that her previous confession was all a lie and she’s about to break out laughing at you, but your fears are quickly dashed when you see her burst out into tears, throwing her arms around you as she sobs into your shoulder. “H-I-I… I’m so _haaaappyyyyyy_ …!” she hiccups, nuzzling against you as she weeps joyfully.

A bit taken back, you put your hands on her back and give her a comforting rub, quietly waiting for her to settle down. You can’t help but get a little misty-eyed yourself. You have been scared out of your mind for the past few minutes that you may have lost your dearest friend, only to find that she _like_ likes you. Relief washes over you like a cool wave of water as you hug her on the sofa. Whether you actually shed tears or not you fail to notice or even care.

After two minutes, Rosa has finished weeping and pushes herself of of you, drying her tears on her shirt sleeve “S-so, um…” she says with a sniffle. “…does that mean that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now…?”

You nod with a light chuckle, telling her you would love that very much.

Rosa finally smiles while fidgeting in her seat. “Boyfriend…” she says to herself, raising her hands to her cheeks and sighing dreamily. “…I have a boyfriend…! And he’s so cool, too!” she giggles happily.

You feel so lucky to not only have Rosa be so close to you now, but also to find that she thinks rather highly of you, too. You reach over and lay an arm over her shoulders. When Rosa looks up to see what you are doing, she smiles at you and lay her head against your shoulder as she nestles up against you. “This is nice,” she says. You cannot disagree.

Even though the awkwardness and embarrassment of the previous scenario have vanished, a strange silence still hangs in the air. Rosa shyly looks away and plays with a lock of hair as you affectionately look at her. You feel as if you should say something, but your newly christened girlfriend beats you to the punch with an unexpected question.

“…Do you wanna do it in the closet?”

Without a single thought, you immediately stand up – still holding onto Rosa by the wrist – and drag her into the changing room with a hurried march. Intentionally leaving the door wide open, you grab her by the shoulders and push her against the mirror on the far wall.

Rosa stares deeply into your eyes as you place her there, eyes wide and blue, her cheeks fair and crimson. You hesitate for just a moment, looking to her to see if she’s not put off by this sudden vigor you have shown her. She makes no move whatsoever aside from a single short nod, which you take as a sign that everything is a-okay with her.

You immediately move in and capture her in a wanting kiss. Rosa does not resist, and in fact accepts it with fervor, wrapping her arms around your shoulders and letting her tongue out to play with yours. Groans and mewls ring out as you let all your pent-up feelings for each other out in that kiss, not caring for the speckles of spit that fly from your tongues due to this recklessness.

It’s not long afterwards that Rosa’s arms leave your shoulders to runs their hands down your chest to your groin. She pulls your dick out posthaste and leaves one hand to work the shaft while the other lovingly cradles your balls.

Groaning from her massage, you push your face into hers and drill your tongue through her lips. Rosa squeals with delight at the gesture, and again when she feels your hand rubbing at the crotch of her leggings under her skort. Your knuckles bump together as you masturbate each other together, providing some unwanted resistance to your menstruations.

After barely even a minute of touching, Rosa gently pushes you off her with an excited smile. You look at her strangely, only to stare as she teasingly turns around and places her hands against the mirror-wall, presenting her clothed ass to you.

“Ah, I can’t wait any longer!” she says, reaching down to slide her skort down her long legs, then giving her rear a nice shake to entice you. “I want you to _fuck me_ , right here and now!”

With an excited hop, you quickly get into position behind your crush – placing your hands gently over hers – and rub yourself against the thin material of her leggings. Your hands gently run up her thighs to grip at the waistband, but your efforts are stopped when Rosa pulls your hands away.

“Just tear right through them,” she tells you, much to your surprise. “It’s okay. I brought tons of them with me. Way more than I’ll ever need.”

Upon gaining her consent, you reach down and – after running your hands over that ass once again – hook a finger into the fabric, then grabbing at it with both hands and pulling. There is a loud ripping sound at the material is torn, leaving a sizeable enough hole for you to do the nasty with her.

You are about to take her from behind right then and there, but you pause. It wouldn’t be as fun to hit the main event right now, only after some teasing, some kissing, and some touching. Perhaps you could do something to get her even more excited than she is now.

Rosa leaps to her tiptoes with a shout when she feels your index finger slipping past her folds. “H-hey…” she complains, looking over her shoulder at you. “…I wanted to feel your dick, not your fi- _iiiiiiingers_!” While clearly enjoying the attention, you can still make out some annoyance through her sighs and moans.

Her complaining is cut short when your middle finger enters to join its partner. You push them in and out of her wet lips, enjoying the sounds of squelching and sopping from her cunny harmonizing with Rosa’s lewd vocals. You pick up the pace soon after, hearing just how excited and wet your fingers are making her.

“P- _pleeeeaaaaassee_ …!” she whines through the sopping wet noises. “…I want your cock _sooooo baaaaadd_ …!” She hops once in her pleading, causing the cheeks of her nice, soft ass to bounce for a moment. This gives you an idea. A very _evil_ idea.

Removing your fingers from her for just a moment, you insert your thumb back into Rosa’s cunt while taking your index finger and driving it right up her asshole. Rosa screams at your irregular entrance into her body. Her knees bend and her body lowers as you finger her on two different fronts. You can tell she’s loving it, but you still hope she won’t be too mad at you for digging around inside her butt.

“N-n-n-no wait…!” she cries as her body trembles from this new feeling. “I-if you keep going like that, you’re gonna make me- Huh! _Hah_! _Haaaaaaahhhhh_ …!!”

You can feel both of Rosa’s tunnels quiver and suckle on your digits as you make her cum for the first time. She lets out one long sigh as her orgasmic convulsions cause her to buck back and push your fingers further into her. You feel the one finger in her anus bump against something, and immediately she responds with a momentary scream followed by another, more powerful jerk of her body as her irises shrink and her eyes widen significantly.

With a long, held-in sigh, Rosa’s legs give out once her orgasm dies down, though her position wedged between your body and the wall keeps her from collapsing to the floor. Her breaths come out in sweet little pants as you hold her up by the waist, her hands sliding off the wall to hang at her sides.

“Meanie…” she says in a weak voice. “You made me cum twice from that,” she says with an annoyed tone for some reason. You give her a quick peck on the side of her neck as you help her back to her still shaky feet, feeling a twinge of pride at having managed to make your longtime crush cum _twice in succession_.

You see Rosa pout just slightly as she inspects the large hole you have made in her legwear, but then her expression suddenly changes. She looks over her shoulder at you and smirks a sultry smirk. “Lay down on the floor… so I can pay you back making me feel good…” she says.

You do as your told after removing your pants. Rosa then slips off her shoes and begins to pull down her leggings alongside her skort. The teasing way she pulls them down her slender legs combined with the seductive sway of her butt make your dick stand up straight with excitement.

While you may have only seen her sweet little vagina only a few minutes ago, seeing it here and now is an entirely new experience, considering that the showing now is mutually consensual. It is very pert and fine, appearing to be just the right size for you, you reckon, and well-shaven too. You briefly wonder is Rosa had been grooming herself down there in anticipation for this.

Rosa twerks her ass a few more times for you before turning forward and lifting her shirt up. Her perky, bouncy breasts leap out to greet you as she does so. Her nipples stand out far due to her excitement and the flawless, untouched skin of the mounds are a standout. Rosa truly is a beauty, both inside and outside.

“…I’m surprised you’re speechless,” Rosa says, perhaps a mite more flustered than she lets on. “I mean, i-it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, right?”

You cock you head in agreement as Rosa kneels down in front of your lap. After lifting her visor off her head and flinging it into the room’s corner, she sidles herself down to where she’s propped up on her elbows and her ass is lifted up and slightly sway back and forth behind her. Your dick twitches in anticipation, knowing that whatever she has planned for you is gonna feel great.

Rosa toys with her boobs for a moment, letting them bounce and retract as she grabs and gropes herself, her eyes not leaving yours the entire time. “So, uh… Guys like it like this right?” she asks demurely.

You have little time to wonder what she means by that before she slides your cock into her deep cleavage.

You let out a long gasp at the feeling, confirming Rosa’s thoughts. She perks up with a smile at the sound, then lowering her eyes on you. “Okay, then…” she whispers. “Time to get my revenge!”

Rosa presses her breasts together and begins to move them up and down your member. You struggle to keep your upper body from falling back from the onslaught you are taking. It all feels wonderful. Not only getting a magnificent titfuck, but from Rosa of all people! It’s unreal! The movie star you’ve been pining over for so long is having her way with you, and you could hardly be happier. And she looks so cute while doing it, too. A seemingly innocent smile on her face as she focuses on massaging you with her chest, her butt ever so slightly rising into the air behind her, her feet lazily kicking in the air. She is unbelievable and you _love it_!

The indescribable smoothness and softness of Rosa’s titties is driving you wild. You grunt and writhe as they bounce and flail along your shaft. Rosa’ nostrils flare out in her heatedness, her hot, steamy breath bumping against its head. Each exhale she unknowingly gives you only helps to drive you even further down the road to climaxing.

Rosa’s eyes seem to glitter as she sees your near-orgasmic expression. “C’mon baby,” she says, giving her breasts the extra strength to get to go off the edge faster, making them slap and pat against your pelvis from the effort. “Shoot your load for me…. C’mon…! _Do it_!”

With a loud groan, you relent. Your load of hot stringy cum is fired right into Rosa’s face at her behest. Semen splatters across her pink cheeks – nearly catching her in the eye, too – and within her brown hair. Rosa squeals with delight at the feeling of your hot seed against her skin, briefly shutting her eyes to prevent them from being shot accidentally. She uses her breasts to pull out any possible juices yet to be released, a couple weaker spurts managing to slither out of you as a result.

With that orgasm gone and done with, you let yourself collapse against the carpet. That was far more enjoyable than you ever could have fantasized about. Er, not that you have ever fantasized about Rosa before (wink, wink). You close your eyes and bask in the afterglow, though the bristliness of the carpet beneath you is cramping your style just a bit.

You open your eyes at the feeling of someone sidling up against you, to see Rosa having exactly that. She nuzzles her nose against yours with a giggle before leaning in for another kiss. You stroke along her shoulders and biceps as both of you hum sweetly into it, with her running a hand over the top of your head. When the kiss breaks, Rosa is looking at you with half-lidded eyes and an intense blush.

“S-so why don’t we m-move on to the… the main event…?”

You kiss her again, a sign of your agreement. You being to pick yourself up from the floor before your girlfriend gently shoves you back against the carpet.

“Uh uh,” she tells you, wagging her finger at you and winking. “I’m on top. No questions asked.”

You can’t complain with that, so you readjust yourself back in place as Rosa tantalizingly crawls over top of you. Her touch feels even more hot as she does so, most likely because you are so excited for what is to come. Rosa sits atop your lap and rubs her moist entrance against your cock. You both sigh from the feeling, preparing yourselves for what may be the defining part of your shared lives.

Lining your dick up to her passage, Rosa gives you one last look for affirmation. You give her a short nod – which she returns – just before she sinks herself down onto you. The Unovan trainer howls in delight as she spears you into her before stopping only halfway down.

“ _Ugh_!” she grunts, taking a moment to rest from the overwhelming sensations you’re both feeling. “Fuck,” she swears. “You’re filling me up already…” Rosa then proceeds to lift herself up before pushing back down. This is really happening: you are having sex with the one and only Rosa!

“Heh. Huh. _Hah_!” Rosa mewls with each push. “Ah, you feel so good…” She repeats her movements some more as she confesses more hidden feelings to you. “I’ve been wanting you for so long, I thought we’d never be anything more than frie- _ **hends**_?!”

Distracted by baring her emotions to you, Rosa partially loses her balance and ends up slipping, but not off of you. Rather, her legs slip from underneath her – her knees hitting the ground – and she ends up completely sheathing yourself into her love tunnel.

Rosa’s whole body locks up and her eyes go wide from the sudden shock of having your whole meat punched into her. Her inner walls massage and grip at you while she remains completely still, requiring quite some effort from you to not nut from the sensation.

“Uh, o-oh... W-well…” she sighs. “We were gonna reach this part sooner or later, weren’t we?” she asks in a shaky voice. “So, w-why don’t I…” Her confidence is returning. “...do _this_?”

You grit your teeth as Rosa begins to buck her pelvis in such a way that lets her hips glide overtop of yours, keeping you fully masted inside her. The trainer blushes as she toys with you, sighing and panting as she moves – practically dancing – against your body. You feel yourself falling even harder for this girl as a result, somehow managing to be cute, sexy, _and_ graceful all at once.

As a short glint passes through one of her eyes, Rosa brings a hand up into a familiar position under her chin and smirks down at you, still bouncing herself against you. “Heheh… If I’d have known it was this ea- _hee_ -sy to get you to sleep with me, I would’ve sho- _hown_ you by body ages ago- _hoh_!” Rosa’s hand leaves her chin to focus on the pleasure as you finally start pounding up into her. Her back arches and her mouth hangs open to let out more sweet sighs and cute grunts.

“Aw, c’mon, partner. I know you’ve got more in you than that,” Rosa playfully taunts you as she continues to gently grinds her hips against you. She then gasps lightly upon feeling a sudden pressure being applied to the skin of her ass. She looks behind her to see you gripping her butt cheeks, then feels you sink your fingers into the plump flesh of her ass. With a pleased sigh, she looks back to you and giggles. “There you go! Now why don’t we pick up the pace…”

You feel a jolt as Rosa’s warm hands pat against your chest and digs your dick deeper into her. You feel a certain helplessness as the minor movie star looms over you with a sultry grin, the light on the ceiling shading her face in an ominous way.

“…and get right to _fucking each other’s brain out_?!”

Rosa gets back into the lovemaking by slamming into you with a loud slap and a grunt of similar volume. More strong slaps and heavy grunts play out of her as you join her in the rough fucking, kneading her squishy butt cheeks for all they are worth. Your fingers press and squeeze at her lovely bottom as it bounces and smacks against you.

“ _Ooooohhhh_ , baby…” she mewls. “We should’ve done this from the start… I _love_ how your dick feels inside of me. I love how good you make me feel!”

Her affectionate words spur you on harder. With a quick push, you lift your back off the ground for just a second and wrap your arms around Rosa’s midsection. You both hit the ground with a light thump, not once stopping the fucking as it happens. You capture her lips in a wonderful kiss as you do so. She yelps into your mouth from the shock, but quickly falls into the groove by snaking her tongue out to invade your oral cavity.

Your bodies continue to mingle in the most intimate of ways as you grunt and moan down the other’s throat. Rosa’s hardened nipples dig into your chest, exciting you immensely. You reach back down and grab her ass some more, even giving her a light slap across a cheek. Rosa cries into your mouth – from the pleasure, as you had hoped. You then strike the other cheek, causing her to break from the kiss to whine out of hurting so good.

“I… I can tell you’re getting close!” Rosa says directly into your ear. “Please! Let’s cum together!” she cries, picking herself up and staring deeply into your eyes. “ _Make me cum with your cum_!”

Not wanting to disappoint, you slam Rosa into you as hard as you can, gripping her hips for added effect. You grunt in rapid succession as the love of your life flails and lunges over top of you, so, so close to the edge.

“ _Hah_! _Hah_! _Hah_! _Hah_! _Yes_! _Fuck yes_! _Gimme your cum_! _I want all of your cum_! _Give it, give it to me_! _Give it all to **meeeeeeeeeee**_!!!”

Rosa’s orgasmic scream echoes within the enclosed space of the closet. Her eyes and fists shut tightly as you push her off the edge wondrously. Rosa’s hips continue to move against her will, aggressively twisting in grinding against you to usher out every little drop you have to give her. Her ass cheeks, while unseen by either of you, ripple from the effort, minor shockwaves swimming through the subtle fat of her glutes.

With one large grunt, you give in to her demands and release all of your seed into her pussy. Spurt after spurt launches as far as they can go, no doubt filling her womb to the brim with the precious white liquid. The intense warmth causes Rosa’s back to arch to near implausible contortions so much so that her head hangs upside-down behind her. Her long, wild screech suddenly rises in volume as it happens, extending both of your climaxes to a greater extent.

When the last of your ropes cease firing into her, Rosa collapses atop you with grandeur, nearly headbutting you as a result. You hear her cough as she lies against you, perhaps the orgasm a mite too much for her vocal cords to manage. You gently reach up and stroke your thumb along one of her hair buns, which somehow manages to quell her coughing fit. She runs a hand along your cheek as she tenderly nuzzles into your chest.

“Hmm… You’re amazing…” she mutters.

You give her a peck on the top of her head, telling her the same thing.

A minute later, you find yourselves snuggling together in the cool sheets of Rosa’s bed. Exchanging minor gestures of affection in between the kisses here and there. The two of you have been so wrapped up in each other that you missed your promised training session this evening, though neither of you care for certain, considering what had happened in its place. You both have been chatting the whole while as well. You have told and learned so much about each other in such a short span of time.

“Wow. I didn’t think _anybody_ in Pasio had seen any of my movies!” Rosa beams. “Of course, I did make a few fans back home, but from overseas?! It’s so unreal!” She giggles before planting a few tiny kisses on your lips.

With a light laugh, you nuzzle you face in Rosa’s still naked boobs and take in their beautiful volume. Rosa sighs in faux aggravation at your behavior before pulling you out of her chest. “Alright, alright,” she says in a soft tone. “It’s getting late, so you should probably go back to your room and get some shuteye.”

You feign a childish whine, asking her nicely if you can stay the night with her just this once.

“Hmm… Okay,” she relents. Rosa nestles further into your snuggling, deliberately(?) sandwiching your softened member between her soft cheeks. “Just don’t get upset when I wake you up for some pre-morning training sex, okay?”

You accept her terms with a playful peck on the nape of her neck, giving her goosebumps as you both settle in for the night. Despite missing a training session, this has been quite the productive day for you two.

You wonder if you could convince Rosa to skip a few more sessions with you tomorrow.


End file.
